horror_movie_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween
Halloween is the first film in the Halloween series to be part of the Horror Movie Universe. Plot On October 31, 1963, 6-year-old Michael Myers of Haddonfield, Illinois murders his older teenage sister Judith Myers, stabbing her repeatedly with a butcher knife after she had sex with her boyfriend. Fifteen years later, on October 30, 1978, Michael escapes the hospital in Smith's Grove, Illinois where he had been committed since the murder, stealing the car that was to take him to a court hearing, the intention of which was for him to never be released. The following day, Halloween, Michael, now dressed in blue coveralls and a white paper-mâché mask, returns to Haddonfield and begins stalking high school student Laurie Strode by appearing outside her class window and driving past her on the street. Informing her friends, Annie and Lynda, they dismiss her concerns. Later at her house, Laurie becomes startled and unnerved to see Michael outside in the yard staring into her room. Meanwhile, Michael's primary psychiatrist, Dr. Samuel Loomis, anticipated Michael's return home and goes to the local cemetery, finding that Judith Myers' headstone is missing. Later on, Loomis approaches Annie's father, Sheriff Leigh Brackett, and the two quietly look for Michael. That night, Laurie babysits a boy named Tommy Doyle, while Annie babysits a girl named Lindsey Wallace across the street from the Doyle house. When Annie gets a call from her boyfriend, Paul, to pick him up, she takes Lindsey to the Doyle house. Annie gets in her car to pick up Paul but has her throat slashed by Michael, who was hiding in the backseat of her car. At the Doyle house, while he plays hide-and-seek with Lindsay, Tommy spots Michael carrying Annie's body and tries to tell Laurie, who doesn't believe in any "boogeyman" that Tommy says he saw. Later, Lynda and her boyfriend, Bob, enter the Wallace house and head to the bedroom, where they have sex. While downstairs to get a beer for Lynda, Bob is impaled on the wall by Michael with a kitchen knife. Michael appears in the bedroom doorway, pretending to be Bob in ghost attire. Gaining no response from him, Lynda suspects something is wrong and calls Laurie, just as Michael strangles her with the telephone cord. Feeling unsettled, Laurie puts the kids to bed and heads over to the Wallace house, only to find Annie's body with Judith Myers' missing headstone and Lynda and Bob dead nearby. Suddenly, Laurie is attacked by Michael and falls backwards down the staircase. Fleeing the house, she screams for help, but to no avail. Running back to the Doyle house, she realizes she lost the keys and the door is locked, as she sees Michael approaching in the distance. Laurie panics and screams for Tommy to wake up and open the door quickly. Luckily, Tommy opens the door in time and lets Laurie inside. Laurie instructs the children to hide and then realizes the phone line is dead and that Michael has gotten into the house through a window. As she sits down in horror next to the couch, Michael appears and tries to stab her, but she counterattacks his move, stabbing him in the side of his neck with a lingering knitting needle. Believing he's dead, Laurie goes upstairs telling Tommy and Lindsey she killed the "boogeyman", but Michael reappears in pursuit of her. Ordering the kids to hide and lock themselves in the bathroom, Laurie opens a window to feign escape and hides in a bedroom closet. Not gullible, Michael tears a hole in the closet door to get to her. However, Laurie frantically undoes a clothes hanger to stick Michael in the eye, causing him to drop his knife which Laurie obtains to stab him. Michael collapses and Laurie exits the closet carefully before urging the kids to go call for help. Dr. Loomis sees Tommy and Lindsey running away from the house and suspects Michael could be inside. Back inside, Michael gets up and tries to strangle Laurie, but Dr. Loomis arrives in time to save her and shoot Michael in the head, then five more times in the chest for a total of six shots. Michael falls from the second-story patio onto the lawn below. Laurie asks Loomis if that was the "boogeyman", to which Loomis confirms. However, when Loomis looks over the balcony, he finds Michael's body is missing. Cast Trivia *This film takes place only seconds before Halloween II. Category:Film Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Film